Nova Dawn Potter (Take Two)
by Ereader25
Summary: It was her birthday. She should have expected something strange to happen. And she had. Just not being the reincarnation of an all powerful being. Slight Xover with Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**I realized some things in the first version didn't add up, because some of my original ideas that I had ended up replacing, ended up showing up again, and that didn't make sense to me. I'll also try to make the chapters longer, and try to have less typos.**

 **I also hope that the chapter mix-up drama that has left me scarred for life won't happen again.**

* * *

 **I do not, in any shape or form own Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, who is kind enough to let us use her characters.**

 **This is all for your own and my enjoyment .**

 **I also, do not own the Celestial Spirits and their Personalities. They belong to Hiro Mashima, who also lets us use his characters.**

 **I make no profit out of this!**

* * *

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 _ **Writing**_

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

Nova Dawn Potter decided that her life was messed up.

When she was fifteen months old, a psychopath with a ridiculous name tried to kill her, failed, and she was then called the Girl-Who-Lived.

Then, she was placed with her relatives, who made her sleep in a cupboard. At the age of eleven she was invited to Hogwarts, a school for magic and at the end of the year, she had to fight and kill one of her professors who had the face of the Psychopath stuck to back of his head.

In her second year, she had been accused of being evil, fought a Basilisk, and got its venom in her blood.

In third year, a criminal escaped Azkaban, and he turned out to not be a criminal but innocent and framed.

In fourth year, she was entered against her will in a Tournament, where the other Hogwarts Champion, Cedric had died and then she had witnessed the revival of the Psychopath, Voldemort.

Now, she was sitting in her bed, angry at her friends for not mailing her. The only letters she had received were from the Twins, the only ones who actually comforted her after Cedric's death. They had kept her updated after the events of fourth year, because the Minister refused to believe her when she told him Voldemort was back.

And now, it was her birthday, almost midday, and she watched as the partly broken wristwatch she had found in the house struck 11:50.

A bright flash lit up the room, and a piece of parchment fell on her head. On it were only four words:

 _ **Core Unlocked**_

 _ **Acceptance Confirmed.**_

Nova frowned. What was this letter?

She inspected it and noticed that there was a small emblem on the letter, but it was too small for her to identify what it was. Her thoughts were interrupted however, when another flash lit up the room, and Nova blacked out.

* * *

 **Nothing changed in this chapter, other than two occurrences where I wrote 'his' and not'her'.**

 **Anyway, if you have any suggestions for the story, I welcome them with open arms!**

 **Ereader25**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

 **I do not, in any shape or form own Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, who is kind enough to let us use her characters.**

 **This is all for your own and my enjoyment .**

 **I also, do not own the Celestial Spirits and their Personalities. They belong to Hiro Mashima, who also lets us use his characters.**

 **I make no profit out of this!**

* * *

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 _ **Writing**_

 _ **~Parseltoungue~**_

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

When Nova opened her eyes, she was immediately faced with a white ceiling. A white ceiling. Nova groaned. If there was _anything_ she hated more than Voldemort, it was a white ceiling.

' _Make it red. Or green. Or even striped blue and yellow, no matter how clashing they are. Just not WHITE!'_

Nova blinked. Oh. The ceiling was purple now. ' _Good. It's not white.'_

It was then that she realized she was in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room. Her paranoid mind was instantly alert. Nova looked around the room, noticing a mirror in the far end, and sat up in the bed, even though she was internally begging herself that she should go back in bed, because it was _warm_ and the Dursleys didn't make any effort to give her that small comfort. When Nova finally reached, she couldn't help the gasp that left her lips.

The teenager in her reflection was Nova Potter... but wasn't.

Her doe eyes were still emerald green, but with a black ring around the iris. Her hair reached her lower back instead of her shoulders and was perfectly curled, not the mess it had been previously, and was streaked with purple, blue, pink, and mint green. Her face was aristocratic, with high cheekbones.

Nova's first reaction should have been to scream, or maybe faint, but she was _Nova._ The girl that had survived the killing curse. So, her first reaction was to swear. And then complain. "Oh, come on! Pink! I have _pink_ in my hair! This is worse that having to calm the Firsties about Snape!"

A chuckle from the doorway made her spin around and reach for her wand, but then she realized she didn't have it.

"Who are you?" Nova's eyes narrowed.

The man was tall, with long hair reaching his mid back, with high aristocratic features and startling silver green eyes.

"I believe you know my name, young Lion. It was a shame you refused to join my house, you know. You would have made an excellent Slytherin."

Nova's mind clicked, and she gaped. "You're... Salazar Slytherin."

The Founder smiled. "Yes, indeed I am. And you are Nova Dawn Potter, the young witch who needs to read a certain letter I currently have in my possession."

Nova snapped out of her trance. "A letter?" Salazar Slytherin nodded and handed her a black envelope with her name written on it in silver ink.

Nova opened it curiously.

 ** _Nova,_**

 ** _We want you to know that we do, and always have loved you._**

 ** _When you read this letter, you are most likely 15, with different eyes and hair. There is one reason._**

 ** _When you were born, you were blessed by Chaos, the creator of all things. She found your soul to be the one with enough power to sustain her powers. You are her reincarnation. Chaos is ultimately everything and anything. She is able to create a planet and vanish a city into nothing. You, being her reincarnation, have some of her powers. Some will never surface, simply because of your Magic's nature, and some will._**

 ** _Your new appearance reflects Chaos' blessing. Your coloured streaks of hair represent the colors of a galaxy._**

 ** _When you reach your dorm, you'll find a trunk. Look through it in privacy._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Lily Potter_**

Nova had to read the letter a few times to understand. She shrugged and sat back down on the bed, Indian style.

"You seem to be taking this quite well." Salazar said with a raised eyebrow.

Nova sighed, "When you've had a life like mine, nothing really surprises me anymore. You'd call me the queen of the Hippogriffs or the princess of the kingdom of Cheese Whiz and I'd only raise an eyebrow."

Salazar Slytherin hummed in agreement. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a few moments, until Nova broke it. "Where am I?"

"You are inside a… city of sorts, where witches and wizards with the needed amount of magical energy go when they reach 15 years old. You'll be studying here for 3 years, or 1 hour on Earth. I am one of the teachers here. As you didn't learn much at Hogwarts, you will have to take extra classes so that you can catch up with the other students. Extracurricular activities are available, as are elective classes. You will have to have a custom wand made for you later today, but first you will need to take the test to determine what nature your magic is of."

"What nature my magic is of?"

Her new teacher nodded, "Yes. Light, Grey, or Dark. Light Grey or Dark Grey. Or, perhaps you'll be in center of the spectrum. The test will reveal this."

It took Nova a few minutes to process the information. She nodded slowly. Her stomach grumbled, and she blushed.

"Where can I get some food?

* * *

It was a few hours later and with a full stomach that Nova was finally able to open the trunk that, as the letter said, was in her room.

She was still a bit sore from all the rituals she had to go through, but otherwise fine. Finding out she had a Horcrux had been… a shock, to say the least. Removing it had been a relief. Her scar was already practically invisible.

Nova had also met Merlin, who was the Headmaster of the school, and several other teachers, including the other three founders. Nova shook herself out of her thoughts and sent a bit of her magic towards the lock.

It clicked open.

She opened the trunk and the first thing she was faced with was books. Mythology books. If she was anybody else, Nova would have been confused, but she knew, from spending time with Hermione, that Chaos was the creator of all things is Greek Mythology. Nova put the books on the bookshelf of her room, and continued through the contents. There were several pieces of jewelry –to help her contain her magic- and others simply as jewelry. A few items of clothing, mostly ball gowns, and some Greek style dresses. Once Nova put all these in their respective places in her room, she finished emptying it.

Among the final items, was a forehead tiara, made of onyx and several small studded gems. A small note from Chaos told Nova that it symbolized her position as the reincarnation of the First Being.

There were some more explanations on her position as Chaos' reincarnation from Chaos herself and some letters. Nova decided to open those later. The final object was a small pouch, which was obviously charmed bottomless, because it looked empty. When she look inside, she was shocked – to say the least- to find an egg. It was about the size of a shoe box, and purple. It had a marble effect, and reminded Nova of… space. She smiled. How ironic.

She took a few of the many pillows on her bed and made a makeshift nest, and carefully set the egg down on it. Satisfied, Nova turned back to the trunk and closed it, storing it next to her cupboard.

She then found, at the very bottom of the trunk, a white wand with a black pattern on the handle and studded with small gems.

 _ **This wand is crafted from my essence.**_

 _ **Use it well, Chosen.**_

Nova smiled. "Thanks, Chaos"

The wand glowed slightly.

Nova walked over to the bookshelf, and browsed through the books.

After some consideration, she picked up _Fairy Tail_. She had heard of it in primary school, and had always wanted to try it.

Dudley hadn't been allowed to read it because of the magical theme of the manga.

After a few chapters, Nova set the book down and took out a notebook, writing down each zodiac.

She would definitely try to create celestial keys.

And she would use them.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **I didn't include her meeting with Lyn this time, since I decided to include her later, probably in the next chapter.**

 **PS: The princess of the kingdom of Cheese Whiz... Wow. I think something's wrong with me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

 **I do not, in any shape or form own Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, who is kind enough to let us use her characters.**

 **This is all for your own and my enjoyment .**

 **I also, do not own the Celestial Spirits and their Personalities. They belong to Hiro Mashima, who also lets us use his characters.**

 **I make no profit out of this!**

* * *

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 _ **Writing**_

 _ **~Parseltoungue~**_

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster?"

Headmaster Emrys nodded. "Yes. This little one was sent here yesterday, and has been asking for a 'Nova'. This is why we called you here; your name isn't common."

The girl in question looked to be around eight, with black hair streaked with red. Her amber colored eyes were slightly slanted, showing possible Asian ancestry.

"What's her name?" asked Nova. The young girl seemed slightly familiar, but Nova couldn't place where she had seen her before.

"Aika." It was the girl who answered this time, her voice small and shy. Nova nodded, and glanced at the Headmaster with a silent question. The Headmaster nodded, and Nova smiled brightly at the young girl in front of her. "How about we go to the kitchens for some food? You can have anything you want."

Aika shifted slightly and twiddled her thumbs together, "Could I have some hot chocolate please?"

Nova grinned. "Sure!"

After their short trip to the Kitchens, the two girls settled down in Nova's room to chat a bit. As it turned out, Aika was familiar because she came from a long line of half-Elves, but the gene had been dormant for so long, that Elf features such as pointed ears and sharp teeth were almost unnoticeable now. Her grandparents had been famous Japanese Runemasters, and they had written the book that Nova was currently translating.

Over the course of four hours, they sat and talked about their lives and their feelings. As Nova curled up in bed that night, with Asteria trilling a soothing tune to help her sleep, she smiled.

She had a new little sister.

* * *

Nova flopped down on her bed. She was exhausted an she had a desperate desire to sleep. A knock on her door woke her up from her drowsy state and she grumbled a 'come in.' Lyn and Justyn were standing in the doorway

"We're going to the hot springs."

Nova nodded and grabbed her swimsuit, before joining her friends and walking outside to the local hot springs. The pool they were in was dubbed theirs because it was high up, and most people didn't want to climb up. What they didn't know was they next to the springs, there was a cave, so it was the prefect place to camp out. Once they finished the climb and put their bags on the ground, they went to their usual spots.  
Nova settled down on a rock behind the waterfall, closed her eyes, and started meditating.

All too soon, they had to head back to the Academy for their afternoon classes.

* * *

Those classes included Weapons, Muggle Studies and Parselmagic.

In Weapons they were starting sword fighting, a class Nova was looking forward to. She was tying her hair in a long fishtail braid when a familiar flash of flames made her jump. Fawkes was in the middle of her room, his coal black eyes taring at her.

"Uh... Fawkes? No offense, but what are you doing here?"

Fawkes trilled and started to glow. A flash of light later, and where Fawkes had been previously, was a crimson haired teenage boy.

She gaped at him for a few seconds.

"Have you always been able to do that?" asked Nova. The human Fawkes smiled.

"Your familiar is a Phoenix, right?"

Nova nodded in affirmative.

"When a witch or wizard has a Phoenix familiar, they always end up merging one way or another?"

"So... Does that mean you're not Dumbledore's familiar?" Nova asked slowly.

Fawkes smirked, shaking his head. "Nope! I'd never dream of it. He's just fun to be around. Also, staying as a Phoenix allows to pull great pranks!"

"Whatever you say..." Nova looked at Fawkes again. "Why are you here?"

Fawkes held out his hand a sword shimmered into existence. Nova raised an eyebrow at the sight.

"Is that sword what I think it is?"

Fawkes grinned. "Yup! I'm going to help in your class!"

"You're the helper?" Nova asked. Their teacher had told them that an old student would come assist him in their next class, but she hadn't expected it to be the person -or was it bird?- that had saved her life.

Nova hummed and motioned for Fawkes to follow her. As they started down the corridor, Nova asked, "Is that the only reason you're here?"

Fawkes chuckled sheepishly. "Well... You should probably write to Gred and Forge. They've been really worried since they discovered you disappeared."

Nova smiled softly at the thought of her brothers in all but blood. They had done so much for her.  
Saved her from the Dursleys, given her the map, believed her during the Goblet of Fire fiasco, and comforted her when Cedric died.  
They were the best brothers she could ever ask for. She knew that they felt more comfortable with her than their actual blood siblings, for several reasons. The first being that she could tell them apart, and that she treated them as two different people, and not two people who were exactly the same. Because they were Magical Twins, a lot of people -their family included- thought that they only needed each other and were ultimately the same person, just in two bodies. The only reason they pranked people was because it was their own way of getting angry at them for thinking they were exactly the same and not even trying to understand them. Nova often told them they reminded her of foxes with the way they played pranks and constantly told jokes.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and led the Phoenix turned teenager to the courtyard.

Their professor, Professor Stird, was waiting for them, and Nova noticed they were the first ones there. After quick introductions, Nova summoned her sword and started on a few drills. When she stopped, she noticed the students that had arrived while she was warming up gaping at her. She blushed, and swatted Fawkes' arm when he started laughing.

Professor Stird cleared his throat. "Right. I'd like anyone who has used a sword previously raise their hand and tell me where and, in what situation."

Most of the students had never used a sword, but the ones who did, were usually because their parents made them attend lessons. Then came her turn. "Miss Potter?"

At her name, Fawkes dropped the Sword of Gryffindor into her hands and pushed her forward. She sent him a glare, before turning to the class.

"Well... I learned how to use a sword after coming here, as you saw earlier. Also, uh... when I was twelve, I might've slayed a Basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor...?" She hesitantly raised the sword to show the students.

Mr. Stird opened his mouth, closed it, and sighed.

"Why am I not surprised." He muttered.

The lesson continued, with Fawkes and Nova occasionally demonstrating when it was necessary.  
When the lesson ended, Fawkes and Nova went back to her dorm.  
He hugged her: "It was nice to see you again, Nova. I'll drop in when I can. Remember to write to your friends. Actually..." he disappeared in a flash of flames, then back to the room in his Phoenix form, and he had letters in his beak. He quickly switched back to human and handed her the letters

"Looks like they beat me to it." Nova said with a smile. She hugged him, and watched as he vanished in another flash of flames.

She went back to her closet, taking out her uniform: a black skirt, white blouse and lilac ribbon with gold accents. She put on white knee length socks, then put on her black ankle boots. To finish off, she took her hair out of it's braid and quickly ran a brush through it.. After  
making sure she had her wand and bracelet -which was actually her sword- she closed the door to get room and walked down the stairs to the Muggle Studies classroom. The professor, Miss Thorn, was a muggleborn who had attended Hogwarts and who had always wanted to make Muggle tech work in the Wizarding World. The class was new, so they had to do it from scratch. Miss Thorn called roll, and then showed them pictures of Muggle technology. When Nova started looking through them so she could pick which one to work on, Nova found herself wondering how Dudley's tech worked.

 _'I didn't know magic existed back then... maybe it worked when I wasn't using Magic on a daily basis. But that won't work...'_

The bell rang soon, because the class was only an hour. Nova walked back to her study, with her bag in hand. She had an hour long break before Parselmagic, so she put down her bag and went to the dancing room. It had mats and was empty, so she could meditate without anyone bothering her. She sat down and entered her mindscape without any trouble. She was a natural Occlumens after all. She walked towards the ball of glowing light that was her magical core. She took out the phone she had kept and put it into her core. Nothing happened. "Well, that confirms my theory it isn't the magic."

Nova frowned and opened the phone, taking out the battery. She took a small strand of magic out of her core and directed it to the battery. It blew up.

"I talked too soon." She sighed and left her own mind. She had class. Parselmagic was mostly snake demons or snake animagi.

Salazar Slytherin taught the class, his assistant was a snake demon. His name? Mr. Basil Issk.

Nova had laughed so hard.

After a lesson about famous Parselmouth Wizards, (No one, bar Salazar Slytherin, knew who Tom Riddle or Morgana LeFay were) Nova finally went down to dinner. After a filling meal, she finally opened her letters.

 ** _Nova Dawn Potter!_**

 ** _You are so irresponsible and you've done stupid things in your life but this tops the cake..._**

Nova shook her head. She set down Hermione's letter and picked up Padfoot's.

 ** _Hey Pup,_**

 ** _This is from Moony and I. We're worried, and we haven't found you yet. We just hope you're safe and you're not with any Death Eaters._**

 ** _Padfoot_**

Nova smiled. The remaining Marauders were with her.

 ** _Nova,_**

 ** _I am appalled at your behavior, my girl. Your disappearing is highly irresponsible and dangerous. The Dark Lord is after you. Please return to Privet Drive immediately._**

 ** _Albus Dumbledore_**

Nova rolled her eyes. He wasn't her guardian and he had no right to tell her what to do!

She set it down and picked up the final letter. She opened it, only to get an glitter bomb into her face. She giggled. Of course the Gred and Forge would do that!

 ** _Hey little sis,_**

 ** _We wish you were here._**

 ** _It's not as much fun pulling pranks._**

 ** _Ron and Hermione are the main targets._**

 ** _Hoping you're safe._**

 ** _And not with Riddle._**

 ** _Gred and Forge Pranksters Extraordinaire_**

Nova grinned. She took out a few sheets of parchment, grabbed an ink pen, and started writing.

Once she was done, she put the letters in the messaging box, which was a way for the students to communicate without tracking charms being applied to the letters. She stretched and yawned, checking the time. It was late, so she changed into her night clothes and lay down on the bed.

She was exhausted.

* * *

 **Well, that's one more chapter done and rewritten!**

 **I'm not entirely satisfied, because I'd written it and then it didn't save, so it isn't as great as the first version of the rewritten chapter. Does that make sense?**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Ereader25~**

 **PS: 2030 words! Longest chapter yet!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I didn't find a way to include it inside either chapter 4 or chapter 5 so... this is just a really short chappie.**

 **Okay, so a lot of people were wondering why they were writing to her, since she was only gone for one hour, earth time. Remember, this is set during the summer of OOtP, and in my mind, her guard is an actually good one (Said guard being Tonks. I like her) and actually _noticed_ that Nova was gone. There. I hope it makes more sense now. If it doesn't, I apologize. It does in my head.**

 **Also, I apologize for not updating sooner, but I recently started watching Voltron, and so I've been swarmed with ideas for stories and oneshots.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **PS: This is short. Like _really_ short, but I didn't find a way to include this in either the previous or next chapter.**

* * *

Fred Weasley sat next to his other half, his Twin, staring at a letter. It didn't have a name, but it had their address. And it had appeared into thin air. Fred took the letter, and curiously opened it.

 ** _Hi Big Brothers,_**

 ** _Where should I start...I was basically kidnapped by a school, and I'll be there for three years... well actually 1 hour for you, and I'll be 17 years old when I come back._**

 ** _Siri might know this, but I should tell you._**

 ** _Basically, I'm the reincarnation of Chaos, who pretty much created everything._**

 ** _There's more info in the book that'll appear as soon as you're done reading._**

 ** _See you in an hour!_**

 ** _Nova Potter_**

 ** _PS: My Marauder name is Nebula. Siri and Remus know how. Or... Padfoot and Moony._**

 ** _Daughter of Prongs,_**

 ** _Nova Dawn Potter_**

George gaped at his brother.

"Holy Mother of Magic!"

* * *

 _ **Padfoot,**_

 _ **I want your to know that I am perfectly safe and sound, a few things happened, but I should be back in about an hour. I told the Twins you and Moony were the Marauders, so don't be surprised if you find a shrine dedicated to you. I won't tell anymore, (Just in case someone reads this without your permission) but you can ask your most loyal followers (Gred and Forge) to tell you more. I gave them pictures!**_

 _ **Your Pup**_

Sirius slumped back into his chair, a huge weight lifted off his chest. His Pup was safe. He abruptly stood up, and stalked through his house. He arrived at a door which he noticed was booby trapped. He ignored the trap and opened it. As soon as he did, a potion fell on his head and his hair turned a bright bubblegum pink. Sirius laughed, and was eagerly welcomed into the room. After a few minutes of bowing and praises, Sirius asked them to see their own letter.

' _This explains a lot. Now that I think about it, there was a woman who came regularly, and she was really powerful.'_

He asked to see the pictures, and admired them. The first one was of Nova at the hot springs in the middle of the night. She was meditating, a purple glow surrounded her, and the stars were glowing above. The second was again of Nova, with four other people with her. There were names next to each person. Another one was of her surrounded by a golden circle of magic, her hands clasped with a young girl whose main features were that of a fox.

Sirius cast a quick _Gemino_ charm on the pictures, then took both letters to show them to his best friend.

* * *

 **Nothing changed here! I just added a few words in Siri's letter.**

 **Ereader25~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

 **I do not, in any shape or form own Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, who is kind enough to let us use her characters.**

 **This is all for your own and my enjoyment .**

 **I also, do not own the Celestial Spirits and their Personalities. They belong to Hiro Mashima, who also lets us use his characters.**

 **I make no profit out of this!**

* * *

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 _ **Writing**_

 _ **~Parseltoungue~**_

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

"Nova?"

The black haired witch hummed to indicate she was listening.

"Why do you always do that?"

Nova looked down at her sketchbook, frowning. "Do what?"

"When you sketch, you always write words on the side of your drawing. Why?"

Nova looked at her sketch -one of the Hogwarts Library- and noticed that she had written down the words 'bookworm', 'troll', and 'desire' next to it.

"Well, I guess the Hogwarts Library reminded me of Hermione. She's a bookworm, and she got attacked by a Troll in first year. It was also where we found the information about the Philosopher's stone in first year, and it was in the Mirror of Erised, or Mirror of Desire." Nova answered after a few minutes. Justyn nodded, and turned back to his Potions essay.

There were a few seconds of silence, but it was soon broken by Ari walking into the room, a worried look on her face.

"Death Eater attack in Diagon Alley!"

Nova's eyes widened and she took a quick glance at the calendar. It was different to everyone, and only showed the date of the day in the real world. It was still around midday, so some families would be there, school shopping.

Nova snapped her fingers, and wandlessly summoned her cloak.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving lives." It was the two words Nova said before she left the room to the Headmaster's office.

"I need a pass to the real world. Now." Merlin obviously knew why, and he gave her a Pass Pendant. It made her invisible to anyone who hadn't been to the Academy, and allowed her to travel back to her home country. She quickly put it around her neck, "Diagon Alley, Wizarding World, England." Soon after the words were chanted, Nova glowed and was surrounded by a bright light.

* * *

Nova reappeared in the middle of Diagon Alley, and was quick to take in her surroundings. Houses on fire, Aurors doing a horrible job at holding back the Death Eaters, and Nova noticed with a flash of amusement, that Padfoot was also there, his fur dyed brown, biting and clawing at the enemy. Nova closed her eyes for a few seconds, and opened them soon after, when she heard a panicked scream.

"My baby! She's still in there!" A red-haired woman was being held back by two Aurors, and was wailing, pointing desperately at a building with a quickly collapsing roof. Nova glared at the crowd forming, because apparently no one had heard of _Aguamenti_. She shook her head at the Aurors, although they couldn't see her, and quickly called Asteria.

"We need to merge. Now!" It was the same thing that had happened to Fawkes, and she had refrained from doing it until now, but Phoenixes were immune to fire and a bubble-head charm wouldn't be enough against the black smoke that was circling the building. It was obviously some type of cursed fire.

Asteria stared at her, then gave a short nod and started to glow. Nova closed her eyes, and quickly went into her Mindscape. A purple glow was trying to fuse with her core, and Nova helped by controlling some magic to grab the purple light. Seconds later, Nova gasped as she felt magic rush through her veins. It took a few seconds for her mind to clear, but she quickly levitated herself to the house and sent a detecting spell around the house. A small child was in the playroom, which was quite unfortunately right where the ceiling was collapsing. Nova rushed to the room, and was quick to notice the small girl looking up at the ceiling, terrified.

"Chaos? I need a wardrobe change."

Nova looked down at herself and saw she was now is her 'Blessed' form, a knee length purple chiton style dress, with silver sandals and her hair pulled up in an elegant but messy bun. The girl stared at her wide eye, as Nova smiled at her kindly, and held out her hand. Nova idly wondered what image she gave the girl. A 15 year old girl in a dress with feathers in her hair and a glowing purple light around her. Well, the girl seemed to trust her, so Nova figured she didn't look too scary.

She quickly put up a protection bubble around the child, and walked out of the building. Before she went outside, she put a finger over her lips, and handed the girl bracelet she had conjured. It was a simple silver chain with a few star shaped charms made of amethyst. She winked at the girl, and quickly turned back into a Phoenix, making sure the girl got out of the house unharmed. At the mother's shout of 'Hoshino!', Nova couldn't help but grin.

Nova flew down Diagon Alley, surveying the damage. She quickly turned back to a human and sent a _Bombarda_ to a Death Eater that had sent a cutting hex at Bill Weasley. Nova saw his eyes widen as he noticed her. He had also been a student at the Academy, after all. She winked and sent him a slight smile. He nodded back and continued fighting, sending a jinx at a nearby Death Eater. A few minutes later, all the fires were out and the Death Eaters had retreated.

Nova sent Bill a last grin as she took off the pendant, allowing her to return to the Academy.

* * *

 **I made it slightly longer towards the end, but too much so.**

 **I made Bill go to the Academy, because he's one of my favourite Wealeys, right behind the Twins, and Charlie. And I didn't want it to be Charlie, because in a similar story by _Deathy-Cool_ , Charlie is the one to go to the school her Fem!Harry goes to. I didn't want to make it seem like I was copying. **

**Ereader25~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next Chapter!**

* * *

 **I do not, in any shape or form own Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, who is kind enough to let us use her characters.**

 **This is all for your own and my enjoyment .**

 **I also, do not own the Celestial Spirits and their Personalities. They belong to Hiro Mashima, who also lets us use his characters.**

 **I make no profit out of this!**

* * *

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 _ **Writing**_

 _ **~Parseltoungue~**_

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

Nova groaned and flopped down ungracefully on her bed. Tomorrow was graduation, if it could be called that, and she was _not_ ready for it. Graduation happened after two weeks of constant exams. In other words, duels, and Nova was exhausted after going against Regulus. She didn't care what Sirius said, Regulus was a great wizard.

"Why do you have feathers in your hair?"

Nova frowned, and reached up to her hair. She groaned as she felt the soft feathers that kept randomly appearing in it. She _really_ had to ask Fawkes about this. But she'd do it tomorrow. She was too tired to do it so she just shrugged at Lana and closed her eyes.

She needed her beauty sleep.

* * *

"Fawkes!"

A flash of flames later, and the human form of Fawkes was standing in front of her.

"What?"

"Am I supposed to have feathers in my hair?"

"Yup. Well, only for today."

"Real time?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"It's your birthday." Fawkes said, as if that explained everything.

"It's my... Never mind. It's always on my birthday."

Fawkes grinned cheekily, "Anything else? Please say yes."

Nova rose an eyebrow. "Is it _that_ boring, being the Headmaster's 'familair'? Or are you just being a Drama Queen?"

Fawkes sighed, and wiped a fake tear from his eye. "You wouldn't _believe_ how boring Hogwarts is without any students there. Honestly, only Dumbles and Mr Greasy Snake stay at Hogwarts during the summer, and even then, they're at Grimmauld half the time. There's _nothing_ to do!"

Nova snickered. "Mr Greasy Snake?"

Fawkes smiled. "It's bad etiquette to use swear words, isn't it?"

"I suppose so."

They spent another few hours talking, mostly about the Academy, and Hogwarts. Nova was going to make some tea, when a thought struck her.

"Fawkes?"

The Phoenix hummed to indicate he was listening.

"Dumbles isn't your Master, right?"

"Of course not," Fawkes laughed. "Like I told you, I only stay with him because Hoggy-Warts is a very entertaining place. Especially with you there." He added as an afterthought.

Nova ignored the last comment. "Well, what if I told you I could give your oh so mundane and boring Phoenix life an interesting turn?"

"I'd very obviously say yes."

"In that case..." Nova reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a glinting silver key. Fawkes' eyes widened.

"Are you serious?"

"No, I'm Nova."

Fawkes rolled his eyes and stood up to take the key from her hand. The top of the key was a carving of a Phoenix, and then it's wings wrapped around the length of the key. Fawkes stared at it for a few seconds.

"You, Nova Potter, are a genius."

Nova grinned.

* * *

 **No changes here, except a few tweaked sentences because of some things I changed in the other chapters**

 **Ereader25~**


	7. Chapter 7

**I AM ALIVE!**

 **Really really sorry for not updating in AGES!**

 **School and homework and theater and dance had me busy. So yeah. Life.**

 **Also, this chapter stumped me. I had absolutely no clue how to approach the return. Then I write it, a her coming back to Privet Drive, but I had no clue _how_ to link them.**

 **Also, I started rewriting a story on Wattpad, which I'll post here once I'm done with this story. And I re-entered the HTTYD Fandom a few days ago.**

 **But enough of excuses, enjoy!**

* * *

 **I do not, in any shape or form own Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, who is kind enough to let us use her characters.**

 **This is all for your own and my enjoyment .**

 **I also, do not own the Celestial Spirits and their Personalities. They belong to Hiro Mashima, who also lets us use his characters.**

 **I make no profit out of this!**

* * *

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 _ **Writing**_

 _ **~Parseltoungue~**_

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

Nova stared at the Academy. The three years she had spent there had been amazing, and a part of her didn't want to leave, but she knew she had to.

Voldemort was back, and Nova was ready to take on the role of the Girl-Who-Lived.

With one last glance at the Academy and a quick glamour to hide her real appearance, Nova Apparated to Privet Drive.

It was the same as it had been an hour ago, still perfect lawns and shining cars. But there was one thing Nova hadn't noticed before. Or rather, she couldn't notice it, because she hadn't known how. The faint carvings of Ward Runes in the pavement surrounding the entirety of number 4 were glowing with magic, recognizing that Nova was near.

Nova took a few moments to examine the Wards, before straightening up and Apparating once more, this time to her bedroom in the house. The TV was still on in the living room, along with the loud chatter of her Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. Good. They hadn't noticed her absence. Although, Nova was a bit surprised the Order hadn't told them she was gone. Nova walked down the stairs quietly and walked into the living room. As she approached her Aunt, Nova realized why they weren't yelling at her just yet. Their eyes were slightly glazed, sign of a recent Memory Charm placed on them. Well, that answered her questions.

Nova walked back up the stairs, and unpacked her trunk full of the belonging she had taken from the Academy. Which was everything, considering her trunk was about five times as big on the inside as it was on the outside. Closing the trunk when she was done, Nova shrunk it and stuffed it in her pocket. She lay down on the bed she ad taken from the Academy, taking out her magic-powered IPod and turned the music on shuffle. Closing her eyes, Nova sighed. All she could do now, was wait for September 1rst.

* * *

Nova appeared in front of the great hall of Hogwarts. She quickly checked her Occlumency shields and checked the glamour was tight. Her black hair was shoulder length and with a red balayage. Her eyes were now an amber colour, so she could pass as Aika's sister. Which was who she was posing at. Nova opened the doors to the Great Hall, and the students all turned at once to stare at her. She looked straight at Dumbledore.

"Hi!" Nova chirped. "I'm Kaen! I'm the new exchange student!"

Professor Emrys had already talked to Dumbledore -under a different identity, of course- and had signed her up as an exchange student.

Dumbledore smiled a grandfatherly smile. Nova internally rolled her eyes. She had seen it too many times, enough to know it was fake.

"Of course, of course. Shall we sort you, or did your Headmaster assign you a house?"

Nova shook her head. "He assigned me to Gryffindor house, Headmaster Dumbledore." Nova said sweetly.

The aged Headmaster nodded and gestured for her to sit down at the Gryffindor table.  
Nova straightened and walked over. She sat down in between Fred and George.

"Hi! I'm Kaen. What are your names?"

As the surrounding people introduced themselves, Nova sent a quick mental message to Fred and George.

" _This is Nova. I'm posing as Kaen, seventh year for the year. Pretend you met me over the summer, in Diagon or something."_

The two wizards glanced at her discreetly, and she sent them a small smirk.

 _"Are you ready the best prank in the history of pranks?"_

The twins grinned at her. "Kaen! You didn't tell us you were going to join us here at Hoggy-Warts!"

"You know her?" Ron frowned, and Nova could already see in his eyes that he was jealous. Fred and George seemed to notice too, but didn't say anything about it. Nova nodded in response to Ron's question.

"Yup! I bumped into them in Diagon Alley! They're great fun!" She turned towards her brothers. "Also, sorry for not telling you. It wasn't confirmed back when I met you, and I didn't get your address when we met."

They grinned. "Don't worry about it, Kaen!"

* * *

Nova woke up at six the next morning, and snickered silently to herself as she got ready for the day. She dressed in slightly modified version of the Hogwarts uniform. She still had the skirt, being black instead of grey, and a short sleeved blouse. She wore some knee length socks and some combat boots. Nova finished of the look by tying her tie and putting up her hair in a quick bun. Walking down the stairs to the common room, Nova braced herself for the question she was sure to be asked during the day. Spotting Hermione, Nova bit her lip. Her friend was going to be extremely curious.

Too curious.

Nova took a book on Fire Magic, she had to keep up her cover, and Kitsune were creatures of fire. She checked her glamours a final time, and settled down on an overstuffed armchair near the fireplace. opening the book, she only had to wait a few minutes before Hermione gave in to her curiosity and walked over.

"Hello... Kaen, right?"

Nova braced herself for the questions that would surely follow, and plastered on a bright smile.

"Yup, that's me! Did you want to ask me something?"

"Actually, yes." Hermione fidgeted slightly. "What school did you go to before Hogwarts?"

"I went to an Academy in Japan, but I was chosen for the exchange program this year."

Hermione nodded, but didn't ask any other questions. Nova frowned. This wasn't like her. At all. The Hermione she knew would be drooling at the thought of learning about a different culture.

"Are you okay?" Nova asked gently. She knew that Hermione was the type of person that, if she didn't want to answer questions, stubbornly refused to talk to the person that had asked the question. Not this time.

"I suppose... My best friend, Nova, disappeared earlier this summer, and I sent her a letter but... I was so horrible to her in the letter and she obviously go it because the owl came back, but it didn't have an answer and now she probably hates me and..."

Hermione stared to cry. Oh. _Oh._ So Hermione felt guilty about the letter. Well, honestly, Nova didn't really blame her. SO maybe Hermione had been harsh and unjust. Hermione was someone whop hated not knowing things, a person who got frustrated easily and well... she was _Hermione_.

Nova sighed. She felt guilty too. Because she was lying to her best friend and Hermione didn't deserve that. But Nova knew she had no choice.

"You know, if she really did hate you, don't you think she would have sent an answer? Telling you that she did? And I doubt she would have sent the owl back. Trust me, I've had this happen to me before, and they sold the owl to a shopkeeper."

Well, it hadn't happened to her, but it had to Justyn. He had blown up the training room wall in his anger. Not pretty.

Hermione sniffled. "I guess... sorry for crying on you like that."

Nova smiled. "Not a problem, Hermione."

Hermione looked surprised. "You know my name?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Nova grinned at her mysteriously, and left the common room.


	8. Author's Note

**SORRY, not an update.**

 **Okay, so this is the problem... WRITER'S BLOCK DISEASE HAS INFECTED ME ONCE AGAIN!**

 **No, but seriously, I have no clue what to do for my next chapter.**

 **I'm going to write down some ideas and I'll appreciate it if you could tell me which one(s) I should go for. Last time I did this, literally no one said anything, but here we go!**

 **\- Nova/Kaen attending class**

 **\- Death Eater attack**

 **\- Kaen VS Umbridge**

 **\- Luna is a seer and realizes who Kaen is**

 **\- Kaen takes over as DADA teacher, because why not?**

 **Right, so that's it. Because of this, the next chapter will probably be updated ages from now, depending on you guys; wether you tell me which I should go for in the next chapter.**

 **(I do plan on including them all at some point)**


End file.
